Pain Within Me
by shippers.heart
Summary: After weeks of brutal treatment, Pamela decides to take matter into her own hands. However, in the end its an dashing stranger that saves her from the life she was trying to escape.


Hello fellow Paric shippers,

My name is Shippers . Heart and I'm new to the whole actually let people see my work, but hey got to let people critic sometime. Plus I really do love this and it was write while I was lying in a hospital bed after almost dying from retarded, carless doctors. So a lot of emotion went into this and it might seem a little out of character, but hey…I was on morphine, bored, and depressed. When I wrote this Hurt—illuminated, Breaking Benjamin—dear agony, and Ed Sheeran—give me love was on my playlist and actually inspired a bunch of it. So look these songs up to get a better idea if you like. Also all rights belong to the bands of these song and the owners of true blood…not myself…sadly…anyway…here we go a crazy look inside my head. Also since was kind of loopy please excuse any mistakes in speling and grammar and anything English... Now I must warn you rape is mentioned in this story...so if your against that I wouldn't read, but I will say it's not in full detail. This also pretty dark...well anyway go ahead...read

* * *

_**The Pain Hidden Within Me**_

She was cold, so very cold. She was numb, but not enough. Not enough to ignore what was going on. His hands traced her body, but instead of bring pleasure it brought tears. How had it come to this? She had grown up wealthy, a jewel, and a beautiful treasure. But as his groans echoed the stoic cold room and the smell of liquor on his breath made vomit threaten to erupt she knew that life was long gone. She should have listened to Madam Martha, she should have just cleared her mind and drink enough Absinthe to make it all go away, but she didn't. That way there was the taste of blood in her mouth. She hadn't meant to flinch when he touched her, but something inside her thought that maybe he would see how scared she was, how her eyes watered, but he took it as disgust. So instead he smacked her hard enough that her eyes blurred. He hadn't even giving her time to register what happen, before he was ripping the dress from her body.

But this time she didn't move, she just clenched the bed sheets and sent up prayer after prayer that this would end soon. After what felt like the longest 40 minutes of her life, his groan peaked as he fell on top of her. Again she didn't move, not until he rose and gave her a drunken crocked smile. "You would have been worth the shillings if you'd learn your place." He spat, before throwing the coins on to the bed, before leaving. As soon as the door shut, the tears started to flow as she pulled her knees into her chest. Turning slight she was able to catch her reflection and what she saw made the tears stream even more. Due to her complexion being lighter than the other girls, the ugly purple mark had already started to show, and her top lip was swollen with still a couple of blood drips. Why? What had she done to deserve something like this? In reality she knew what she had done. She had commented the ultimate sin. She had disgraced her precious family. Because of them she was sent to America to live with a drunkard and his coward wife.

Because she refused to give her heart to a man she could never love, she now sat on dirty soiled sheets. Because her parents where so worried about their reputation, she was sold by her dear loving uncle into prostitution to pay for gambling debts. "What the hell are you doing?" comes a harsh female voice causing Pamela to jerk toward the door. "Mr. Davison is one of our best patrons…and you disrespect him!" The older woman screams, causing Pamela's jaw to drop. "Disrespect him!" she shouted having finally found her voice. "He raped me…he hit me…he throw his money at me like I was some type of-," she started when the woman spoke up silencing her. "Like you were some common whore…that's because you are! You're as common as they come, and due to your little display I can't put you back out there like that." She gestured to the mark the man had made. "That means I want be getting any money for you…and we both know what that means." With that Pamela's eyes widen.

"No…No you can't" she tried but she wasn't quick enough to reach the door, before the dark haired Madam disappeared locking it behind her. "Please no…I'm sorry," she screamed as she pounded on the thick mahogany door. "You'll stay locked in there, no food, no bath, no clothing, until I see fit." The older woman screamed through the door. "You will learn to obey Pamela…you will learn that you have no say…you are property, nothing more." That was all she heard before the sound of the woman shoes as she walked away. "No…please," she cried out one last time before sliding down the door. The last time Madam Martha had given this punishment, by the time she opened the door the girl was so dehydrated and crazed she had to be seen by a doctor. Even then she wasn't right; she would scream and panic when the door closed. And here she was in the same position, because she had been scared. Who was she kidding she was still scared. There was nothing in the room, other than the decrypted wooden bed which made it fell even more like the prison it had become.

She didn't know how long she sat there; all she knew was the sound of the busy brothel had quieted. Her stomach growled painfully, a reminder that she should have ate her fell. She would have if she hadn't been so scared. Then that bitch, had given her the bottle of Absinthe. Suddenly her mind shot back to the bottle…the bottle that she had hid under the mattress. Racing like it depended on her life she hurried to the bed, before feeling for the bottle. To her amazement it was still there. It was a rather large bottle, probably meant to be shared. She had never drunk it before, but she had seen the others. They had special fancy glasses, a slotted spoon, and sugar cubs. Even then the drink too many was still strong, and all she had was the bottle. Again her fear started to bubble up again, a feeling that had plagued her since she was shipped away. Sitting the bottle down, she leaned against the bed, her stomach growling, already parched. Glancing over at the bottle, she shook her head before snatching it up and taking a large gulp.

Before the liquor could reach her throat she could feel the intense burn, enough so that she could barely swallow. Once the horrid liquid was down she was gasping, but it wasn't enough. Closing her eyes, her left hand clenching the sheets she took two gulps, well one and a half since she almost spewed the second. The pain and warmth that raced through her body, but for some odd reason it was almost comforting. She looked at the bottle and smile? The action if caused her to shake her head. She should have been scared, she should have been, but she wasn't…not anymore. Again she turned up the bottle this time mastering the two gulps. This time she didn't smile, she laughed. Before pulling her stumbling body up wards, that's when she spotted her reflection again. Stumbling over she stood there just staring, again that same felling bubbled up… No, this wasn't feared…this…this was rage. It was pure rage. She should have felt remorse, guilt, since it had been her fault.

But it wasn't her fault…she hadn't asked for any of this, and she was tired of being the timid young foolish girl. Balling up her fist she slammed it into the mirror causing it to shatter. Suddenly images of every man that had used her, that had hit her, ran through her mind. The more the images came the more the anger built. Taking another large drink totally ignoring the pain, she glanced over at the small night stand. It was large and the top was made of marble, the perfect thing she needed. She glanced around and saw the sheets and bed lining, there wasn't much but it was enough for what she was going to use it for. Grabbing it she started tying knots, and before too long she was out of lining. Using every ounce of strength she could master, she pushed the bed till it was near the windows edge. Once close enough, she tied one end of lining to the post. The other end was tied to the night stand, and using all her anger she busted the window sending the object straight through.

Taking another drink of the green, liquid she walked to the window and looked down. The room's window had led to a dark alley, and due to the part of town being heavy in crime the shattering of glass would go unnoticed. The window was on the second story, and drop would have been devastating but this time she didn't give into the fear. Maybe she was so drunk that she didn't care, but she grabbed the lining and started to make her way down. Not stopping until her bare feet hit the cold coble streets. Once she was free lighten lite up the sky and thunder clapped, as if the heavens where celebrating her freedom. Then the rain started to fall, the cold drops chilling her skin, but she welcomed it. She held her arms out and smiled as the heavens open up, its water washing away what she used to be. But it wasn't enough, especially when she heard the familiar voice of the man that had just hours ago taken advantage of her. Her eyes darken, as if not her own. It had been said that the Green Fairy came to you when you drunk enough Absinthe, that she would drive you mad. Maybe they were right, maybe that was why she had the large shard of glass in her hand.

But to Pamela it was the finally step, a step that she had to complete. Walking up she watched as he pushed a young girl into another dark alley, she could hear his warnings as she approached, but he didn't hear hers until the shard was dug deep into his back. Letting out a scream, he let the young girl go and turned his eyes wide as they fell on drenched girl in front of. Her eyes were wild, her hand sliced from the pressure used to hold the glass, "Pamela," he mumbled in shock, but before he could get another word out she stabbed him again. He leaned over, seeing her chance she whispered lightly in his ear. "Pamela died back in that room where you left her…Call me Pam." With that she pulled the shard across his neck. Blood gushed forward, covering her torn dress, and hands but the rain quickly washed it away. When his body hit the ground and his eyes found hers, she relished in it. "How does it feel to be scared…to have no one to help you." She asked the dying man, before he stopped moving. The sound of approaching heavy footsteps drew her eyes up ward in time to see the group of officers running toward her. The same sinister smile played on her lips as she raised the shard to her own throat.

But before she could cut into the delicate skin, she felt the price of a bullet. No amount of alcohol could dull the pain, but as her body slid down the wall and her vision started to blur something caught her eye. It was moving faster than she could follow, but its targets where certain. Each one of the officers disappeared only leaving water blood, due to the rain. Was she seeing things? She wondered, until out of nowhere a handsome man appeared in front of her. He was beautiful, his hair blond hidden under the top hat, his hands and face covered in blood. Trying her hardest to keep her eyes open she smiled. "Are you death…coming to take me," she asked and watched as the man smiled a tooth grin. "You know when I was in your position I asked the same thing." His voice was low and earned him a genuine smile from her, something she had hid for a very long time. "But I am dying…aren't I?" it was more a statement then a question. "Yes, due to the wound, and the amount and purity of the alcohol you will bleed out."

His eyes met hers and for a moment neither spoke, "I saw what you did, I saw you fight," he spoke his eyes kind. "Yes, and now I will die because I seeked justice for my abuser." At the end she giggled a little, if it was from the reality of what happen, the loss of blood, or alcohol she didn't know. It wasn't until his finger tilted her chin so their eyes met again. "Will you please just kill me, "her voice on the verge of tears, but he didn't answer her. Instead he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, "What if I could give you eternal life…could you walk the world in eternal darkness, by my side." The question and kiss caught Pam off guard, but as he pulled back and their eyes met for the third time, she nodded. "You have to be certain; there will be no going back." A tear streamed down Pam's cheek, "I have nothing to live for." She said quietly and with a smile he tilted his head. "You will if you agree…I will teach you…and I promise I want stop until all that have hurt you rest at your feet."

Looking up at him her eyes slowly closed, "Yes…yes I'll walk beside you." With that his fangs snapped down, sinking into the soft column of her neck. It didn't take much to put her at the drink of death. Picking up the shard he ran it across his neck drawing blood. "You must drink Pamela," he cooed as he left her head to his neck, smiling when he felt her taking in his blood. After a moment she pulled away her mouth covered in blood, "What are you?" she asked softly. He smiled and picked up her limp body. "You will soon, figure out… but my name is Eric Northman." With that he zoomed off into the darkness.

* * *

As the sun slowly retired for the night, Eric pushed himself from the small grave he had dug only to find his sister and father staring at him. They both wore bright smiles. "Well well, I guess father was right." Nora commented, which caused Godric to smile brighter. "Who would have though the loner Viking would make a progeny?" Standing up he shook the dirt from himself. "And I'm guessing bring her was nonnegotiable?" he question and watched as Godric tilted his head offering on of his signature smirks. "What can I say she missed her brother?" Glancing over at Nora he watched as she gave her best sincere smile. "Yeah, I'm sure that's what it was." Eric Smirked back at the two before turning back to the motionless beauty,that had still hadn't risen. Eric was a wizard of deception, a king of manipulation, and a knight fearless but as he stared down at the unmoved girl he couldn't help but fell a sudden rush of worry. "It takes a moment, sometimes hours, you remember it took Nora almost three hours to rise." Godric said as he stepped up to the grave, get the first look at the young girl that lay inside.

"She is very enchanting," he spoke softly and watched as Eric nodded. "You should of seen her in action, never in my time have I seen such a sight." He started as a smile came to his face. "She escaped out a window, as graceful as a spider, she staked her prey like an master huntsman, before striking like a furious Viper." With that he paused and shook his head. "She asked me to killer her, as she bleed out from the wound, it wouldn't have taken much longer and she would have died." He finished when he glanced back over at the girl. "But instead, you offered her immortality…you could have just healed her and glamour away your memory." Eric nodded knowing his father was right. "When I looked into her eyes…I don't know it was like…it was like I just knew." Suddenly, a soft groan brought their eyes and minds to focus on the girl. Before anymore words could be shared, Eric rushed off to comfort the young girl. Appearing by his Godric side, where Eric had been they both watched as Eric comfort the confused girl.

"I never thought I would see this day, he was so focused on his revenge…but now," she said and was there had been shock slowly turned to a soft smile. "He seems happy.." With that Godric smiled and turned to leave. "It's simple, my child our Viking King has found his queen at last." With that Godric offered one more glance in the way of his oldest child, before mumbling. "Jag har aldrig varit stoltare mitt barn," it was soft no more than a whisper but Eric turned around in time to see the two taking flight. "Jag lärde mig från den bästa." She sent up before turning around to the young girl that was smiling up at the stars. "Will I be able to do that?" she asked softly and watched as Eric smiled. "I promised to tech you everything did I not." He cooed before helping the girl stand. "But first lesson is…food." With that he held out his arm for her to take. Grasping it she smiled, "So what does a vampire do for fun," She asked and with a chuckle Eric cooed, "Anything they want."

The End

* * *

A/N: Like I said it was kind of dark, but hey we did get an happy ending...this is just an one off...but if I get enough reviews and you don't find me to disturbing. I will write more in this time frame and what not... I hope you enjoyed it.

I have never been prouder, my child (more or less)-Jag har aldrig varit stoltare mitt barn

I learned from the best (more or less-Jag lärde mig från den bästa

PS. sorry for butchering the Swedish language...I love you guys and don't blame me blame goggle traslate


End file.
